Beneath The Lighthouse
Beneath The Lighthouse is a puzzle game released on October 29th, 2015 on iOS on the Apple App Store and on Android on the Google Play store. The game was released for Apple TV on the Apple TV store on October 30th, 2015, but only as a premium game. An Amazon App Store release is planned along with a browser release that is planned to follow soon after the game's mobile release. The player plays as a young boy searching for his lost Grandpa. Controls *Mouse - rotate screen (browser)http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1359/ *Slide finger - rotate screen (mobile) Gameplay In each level of Beneath The Lighthouse the player has to maneuver the circular room in which the boy is contained in. The boy is not directly controlled, rather it is the positioning of the room that allows him to maneuver. The room's orientation can also affect certain hazards and obstacles. Rooms are connected to each other via green pipes, which signal a checkpoint. A level consists of about three rooms and ends when the boy reaches the door. The boy will die on contact with any hazards, and respawns at the start of the current room if the player has remaining lives. If all lives are depleted, the level has to be started from the beginning of the set. Players are given three base lives, but can replenish some from certain areas within some levels. Three extra lives are also given in the mobile build when the player watches a video advertisement or shares the game on social media. A premium unlock is available on the mobile platform to remove the lives system, thereby allowing the boy to respawn from the start of the current room an infinite amount of times. The browser version retains the life system and cannot be removed, while the Apple TV version automatically includes the infinite lives.. Levels Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 In-app purchases Beneath The Lighthouse has an in-app purchase that when bought removes the lives system and removes ads. The effects of this in-app purchase are automatically active in the Apple TV version of the game. Versions Release version This version of the game was released on October 29th, 2015, on the Apple App Store and Google Play and is labelled Version 0.3 on iOS and Version 1.0.1 on Google Play. This version was the release version of the game on iOS and presumably Google Play, except on Google Play it is described as an update which adjusts the display of the price and fixes a bug that affected where the boy was respawned when he died. Android update version 1 This update was released on October 29th, 2015, and fixes a few bugs. Another respawn glitch was fixed, a glitch that caused all levels in the game to be unlocked was fixed, and a bug that caused level 11 to crash was fixed. It is labelled version 1.0.3. Apple App Store update version 1 Released on October 30th, 2015, and labelled Version 1.1, this version reduces the game's file size of 94 megabytes down to 43.7 megabytes and fixes a respawn bug. Previews *'July 31st, 2015' - Nitrome released a teaser trailer of Beneath The Lighthouse. *'August 21st, 2015' - A GIF showing Beneath The Lighthouse's gameplay is posted. *'September 4th, 2015' - A GIF showing a level from Beneath The Lighthouse is posted. *'September 5th, 2015 '- A GIF showing sponges from Beneath the Lighthouse is posted *'September 22nd, 2015' - A GIF showing a glitch from Beneath the Lighthouse is posted on Twitter *'October 2nd, 2015' - A promotional image of the game is posted. *'October 23rd, 2015' - The game's trailer is posted. *'October 27th, 2015' - A GIF showing the auto-winch hazard is posted. *'October 28th, 2015' - A GIF showing roller bombs and extra lives is posted. File:Beaneath The Lighthouse - Teaser - Coming Soon|The trailer Beneath The Lighthouse teaser.gif|The gameplay GIF, seen in the August 21st 2015 update Beneath The Lighthouse preview 2.gif|Another GIF of Beneath The Lighthouse's gameplay, posted on September 4th, 2015 1359-1441385654-teaser-3.gif|A GIF of sponges from Beneath The Lighthouse, posted on September 5th, 2015 1370-1443798990-BTLH_image.png|The promotional art of Beneath the Lighthouse, posted on October 2nd, 2015 File:Beneath The Lighthouse Trailer|The trailer of Beneath The Lighthouse trailer released on October 23rd, 2015 File:1379-1445960046-winch_large_a.gif|The GIF showing the auto-winch hazard, released on October 27th, 2015 FIle:CSZrq9tWUAEh9NV.gif|The GIF showing roller bombs and extra lives, released on October 28th, 2015 Development Beneath The Lighthouse was first indirectly mentioned on July 1st, 2015, when Nitrome mentioned that they would use the Ditto art style again and that the product of this may occur in the near future going to get explored again...perhaps sooner than you think :)|publisheddate=1 Jul 15|retrieveddate=2 Aug 15}}. The game was again alluded to on July 24, 2015, in a Friday update post where Nitrome said that they would be revealing a new game the following week and it would be the next game to come out . Beneath The Lighthouse was announced on July 31st, 2015, with a teaser trailer for the game also posted. Starting in late August 2015, GIFs of gameplay were revealed over the following weeks. On October 2nd, 2015, Nitrome shared that the game was approaching completion and would soon be ready for submission to the various app stores the game was planned to be released on . On October 23rd, 2015, the game's trailer was released and it was revealed in it that the game would be released on the Apple TV app store. On October 26th the game's release date of October 29th was announced and on October 29th the game was released . The beginning of development for Beneath The Lighthouse's game mechanic was inspired by Roly Poly . The art of Beneath The Lighthouse is based on Ditto . During development Nitrome considered making Beneath The Lighthouse a premium title; however, they eventually settled on using a new funding model instead . On mobile, Beneath The Lighthouse ended up having a very large file size due to the game's high resolution and large sprites , cutscenes, and Unity (the program used for developing the game) taking a long time to compile the game at the end.|publisheddate=29 Oct 15|retrieveddate=29 Oct 15}} . Nitrome managed to fix this large file size problem for the iOS versions of the game, the Apple TV version having this problem solved prior to its release and the Apple App Store version fixed in a later update . Because Nitrome wanted all versions of Beneath The Lighthouse to be released around the same time, the release date of the Apple App Store and Google Play version of the game was delayed and made October 29th, 2015, so that the game's release would be near the game's Apple TV release date . Reception Promotions On October 28th, 2015, the game was featured on the front page of "Made With Unity" . The game was featured on the front page of the Games section of the Apple App Store on October 29th, 2015, the same day the game was released . Cameos *The Girl from Ditto can be seen in one level. *Gems from Ditto can be seen in level 20. Glitches *Sometimes the boy will drop through the wall and become stuck in it. *Sometimes when the boy dies, he will respawn not respawn at the checkpoint but at a different area Screenshot 2015-11-02-20-24-36-2-.png|The boy stuck in the wall of the room Trivia * The game's gameplay is similar to Roly Poly. References http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=794800&pid=794562&t=2&id=1376}} }} Category:Games Category:2015 games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Level-based games